Satan (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Current Satan= |-|Original Satan= Character Synopsis Satan, The Ancient Angel, is the most powerful of YHVH's servants, acting as God's Judge and Executioner. Sharing his Creator's ruthless attitude and black and white outlook on morality, and desiring nothing more than to enforce Law onto humans, he stands firmly against Lucifer, being the Fallen Archangel's sworn adversary. Due to his role, he often acts as one of the player's last challenges in the Shin Megami Tensei games he appears. Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A | 1-A Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Satan, The Ancient Angel, The Arbiter, The Judge of God, Zayin Gender: Genderless. Male in human forms Age: Inapplicable, beyond time itself Classification: Demon, Angel / Herald, Judge of God | Primal Angel, Amalgamation of Merkabah and Lucifer Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly, as he will continue to exist as long as humanity has faith in him, even if destroyed by another being of a similar existence to his), Paracausality, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can inflict Charm, Panic and Sleep on opponents), Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Force, Earth), Probability Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Instant Death (Through Retribution, God's Judgement and God's Breath Undodgeable Almighty Spell which has 100% chance of Killing a foe), Healing/Resurrection, Life Stealing (Through Mahamaon, has a 45% of reducing an enemy's vitality by 4/5), Power Nullification (Negates all resistance bonus from Auto Skills and Karma Rings with Futility), Statistics Amplification / Debuffing (Reduces Speed, Accuracy, Defenses) Physical Strength and Magical Power with Debilitate, Negates all Kaja Buffs with Dekaja, Multiplies Magical Power by 2.5 with Concentrate), Almighty Spells that bypass All Defenses (Can further enhance Almighty Spells with Almighty Pleroma), ETC. Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '''(The strongest servant of God, feared by Lord Lucifer himself, helped Aleph kill YHVH in the Law route) | '''Metaverse Level (Is the last obstacle in YHVH's Universe, fought immediately before God himself. Assisted Nanashi and Flynn with slaying YHVH in the Massacre Route) Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent across Space and Time (Demons of Satan's caliber are eternal beings who exist simultaneously throughout all of time, and killing them in the present moment is simply killing their past self and not their entirety) Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ '''| '''Metaversal Durability: High Multiverse Level+ '''| '''Metaverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least High Multiversal+ | Metaversal (Capable of travelling to the non-euclidean space that houses YHVH's Throne, which is a beyond conception and dimensional space "more vague and more infinite" than everything else before it) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Versions: Original Satan | Apocalypse Satan Other Attributes List of Equipment: * Megiddo Ark: A giant spaceship that has enough power to destroy all life on the planet, both human and demon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Judge - Satan is one of the main creations of Yahweh, those who will bear Justice on behalf of God. In Judaism, in the Book of Job and the Kabbalah, Satan is described as a being, a servant of the Lord, punishing sinners, and even partially capable of taking upon himself the burden of the throne of God. In the Abrahamic religions of Satan, he who was led by God, but rebelled against his will and led humanity along the path of liberation from the yoke of the Lord. Almost identical, in the Bible, Satan is usually equated with Lucifer, also rebelling against God the angel, who turned into a demon. *'Higher Magnetite' - The basis of the strength of each being, the original energy originating from a space higher than The Expansion. It is the source of all manifestations of energy and action, and its number directly affects the overall strength of the being. Satan has a huge supply of magnetite, which gives him incredible strength and physical/magical power. *'Summon of Demons' - Just like Lucifer, Satan has control over the other demons and can summon various powerful demons on the battlefield. *'Manifestations' - Each demon can be summoned to other worlds, where part of it is used for combat or other purposes. Strong demons are able to independently create bodies in various universes. Satan can appear at any point of the multiverse as one of his versions, either in his own way or at the behest of Yahweh. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Magic Users Category:Tyrants Category:Murderers Category:Time Benders Category:Healers Category:Space Benders Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Regenerators Category:Darkness Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Light Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Antagonists Category:Fusions Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1